Janto Ianto's endless talents
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Ianto has many talents, but a massuse?. Jack finds that Ianto is very good with his hands- JANTO!


**Jack and Ianto fan fic- Ianto the masseuse? Is there any end to his talents?**

It had been a very long day for the Torchwood team, and especially long for Jack. Not only did he have to be on call all night dealing with alien threats such as weevils and even more bloody blowfish, he also had to field calls from UNIT and other government agencies who had noticed unusual incidents being reported along with beings. He was tired and tense. He had sent the rest of the team home, well what he had left of his team; which consisted of him, Ianto, and Gwen. Gwen went without arguing, she wanted to get home and spend as much time with Ryhs as she could before she had to go into work again tomorrow morning, Ianto however didn't want to leave Jack alone. He said that he had nothing to go home to and wouldn't mind staying a couple more hours just to keep Jack Company, Jack was past the point of arguing and gave in.

Ianto was in the boardroom making coffee, just for him and Jack. He thought that Jack would need it after the night he had just had and they were understaffed as it was without the aliens coming through the rift more frequently. Ianto felt sorry for Jack, all those years he had lived, watching the world slip away and knowing that he was a just a blip in time dealing with whatever he could, which in his case was not nearly enough as he would have liked. Ianto put the extra strong cup of coffee in Jack's favourite mug; the blue and white stripy mug, it was only his favourite because Ianto had brought him it for Christmas along with a new shirt which Jack would only wear on occasion. As he made his way up the stairs, trying not to spill the coffee in the cup that he filled up way too much, he could hear Jack's voice filling out the whole hub, echoing through the empty space. Ianto didn't mind, even though Jack's voice was raised and sharp, Ianto found it quite soothing. He walked up to the door of Jack's office and thought that knocking was unnecessary, he was more closer to Jack now and no one was around, it was after hours and he was not still technically at work.

As soon as Ianto strolled through the door Jack had smelt the coffee and looked up, with Ianto greeting him with his al-so innocent smile that Jack loved. Immediately Jack felt calmer than he had already and was nearing the end of the conversation with Corporal Commander Knight. "Im dealing with the situation at hand, I have my best team members working on it..yes..i understand..if you will just bear with us we are understaffed at the moment are working to the best of our abilities… Understood" and Jack dropped the phone. Ianto dropped the coffee mug in front of Jack, "Thanks Ianto, you know you really shouldn't be here, you should of gone home hours ago" Jack exclaimed his gratitude. "Its fine, really, I'd much rather be here than in an empty flat" Ianto explained.

With that he walked behind Jack's chair and grabbed hold of Jack's shoulders, feeling how tense his muscles were and trying to release the pressure by massaging his pressure points, Jack moaned with pleasure. "You know Ianto, I think you've missed your calling, you should have been a masseuse", Ianto laughed a little and said "These hands are for you only sir, I don't intend on touching anyone else..anyway I was going to re-direct the calls from your office to my desk so that you can get some peace" explained Ianto. "Its fine, really Ianto, Its my job" Jack said not wanting to give Ianto extra pressure, he knew that Ianto multi-tasked throughout the day and did pretty much everything, he must be exhausted and didn't feel right letting him do his job for him. "I won't take no for an answer, you won't be any good at leading the team if your worn-out and sleeping on the job, and I don't mind" Ianto said reassuringly. "You know what Ianto, you're a god-send" with that he pulled Ianto closer and kissed his soft lips, letting Ianto's tongue brush across his teeth as he liked, he brought his hand up to the back of Ianto's head and intertwined his fingers in his hair. Ianto pulled away leaving Jack wanting more, "Get some rest!" he exclaimed quite demandingly, and walked out. Jack just smiled and sighed, watching Ianto leave the room. What he had with Ianto was special, Jack had never felt that lust, or gratitude with anyone, he was beginning to fall for Ianto more and more as the days past, was he starting to actually love Ianto?.

Ianto went back to his desk which was now where Tosh's desk had once been, he plugged in the portable phone and to his surprise it didn't ring once, it had been ringing constantly before, and now, utter silence. Ianto thought whilst waiting for the phone to ring to do some research, there must be some pattern in the rift activity that he could find, he was sure that this amount of aliens coming through the rift at regular intervals couldn't be just coincidence and was determined to find out. He brought up a graph of the rift spikes from each of the points when the aliens had fallen through the rift, then brought up a graph of the rift projections and studied them for a moment.

Meanwhile Jack was in his office trying to get five minutes peace as a very bossy, but sexy, Ianto had just demanded he should do; he loved it when Ianto was bossy with him because it was so out of character for Ianto and it was very appealing to him. Although all he could think about was Ianto, what he wanted to do to Ianto, where he wanted to do it. He didn't know how in the world Ianto had that effect on him, but he did, and Jack couldn't fight the urge anymore, he went to find Ianto.

Jack sneaked up behind Ianto, it wouldn't matter if Jack did make a sound though because Ianto was completely zoned out, he was too busy staring at endless lines and trying to make sense of them. He didn't notice when Jack was behind him until he felt hot breath on the back of his neck and arms snake around him, holding him tight, pushing their bodies closer together. Ianto jumped a little but tried to cover it, Jack was in a playful mood and Ianto was busy. "What are you doing Jack?, I thought I told you to get some rest!" Ianto asked annoyed that he had been distracted. "I think I should be asking you that question, what's all this?, you were only meant to be answering the phone" Jack asked worried that Ianto was taking on too much. "Research" Ianto replied, not taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him, "Well.." Jack began in almost a whisper, bringing his mouth up to Ianto ear and nibbling the top of it playfully "..why don't you reaserch me?". "Later Jack, im busy, I need to get this done" Ianto replied trying to remove Jack's hands from his stomach even though he liked them there, he knew he would not be able to loosen Jacks grip but he tried hoping that Jack would take the hint. They held him tighter, and now Jack was kissing Ianto's neck from the top down towards his clavicle. "Well im your boss, and I say all work and no play makes Jack a dull, sexually frustrated, bored man, and you don't want that now do you?" Jack said in a soothing monotone voice. "Jack your distracting me!" Ianto said standing up, and turning to face him, "But I'm a handsome distraction though?" Jack enticed, Ianto replied looser than before with a smirk "mmm, Ill give you that". He then wrapped his arms around Jack like Jack had done before and now they were bound together with willing arms. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped himself, he leant in closer to Ianto and said " Why don't you take a couple of minutes break, you deserve it, you've been hard at work all day, why don't you rest, with me". Ianto stood and thought for a while, knowing that it would annoy Jack and said in a subdued tone "Jack Harkness, is that a proposition?", "I do believe it is, a very sexy, pleasure filled proposition", Jack said every word curling Ianto's hair around his fingers. "Well when you put it like that.." Ianto said leaning in to kiss Jack's lips, passionately pressing against them, bringing his hand up Jack's back to place at the back of his head, nuzzled in his hair.

Suddenly Ianto pulled away. "What if someone walks in?, what if Gwen walks in again?" Ianto said, almost sick with worry, "They won't" Jack assured him looking deep into Ianto striking blue eyes, "Yeah, but what if they do, you don't know how guilty I feel" said Ianto bowing his head, Jack brought his hands up from Ianto's waist and gently pushed his head up, cupping it in his hands and exclaimed, "You worry too much!". Jack leaned to kiss Ianto's head as a sign of reassurance, but Ianto was still not sure, so Jack stroked the side of Ianto's face, he knew Ianto liked this, and Ianto dropped his head into Jack's hand, longing the touch. Ianto lifted his head back up and kissed Jack's lips once again, Jack reached down for Ianto's hand and lead him into his office, guiding him up the stairs, through the door and down into his bunker. Ianto paused for a minute, sure that he heard something, but thought it was just his conscious playing tricks on him, imagining a sound because he felt insecure.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked curious as to why Ianto had stopped. "I thought I heard something" Ianto exclaimed to a smirking Jack, "Oh Ianto.." Jack said bringing him into a hug, with he big hands gripping around Ianto tightly as a sign of security, he knew that Ianto felt safe in his arms, and relished in the thought. "If you don't wanna do this just say" Jack said moving a strand of stray hair away from Ianto's forehead, "I do" Said Ianto quiet firmly trying to make Jack believe that he wasn't stalling. Ianto dismissed the sound and lead Jack down into his bunked when they heard a voice, it was female. It was Gwen. "Hello?, Jack?, Ianto?". Jack and Ianto looked at each other, Jack knew his fun was spoilt and Ianto knew he was right "See, I told you!" he exclaimed. "Alright, you were right, you are never wrong" Jack said admitting defeat, "Do I get something as a constellation prize?" Ianto said playfully, smirking a little, feeling smug. "_Mmm_" Jack said pushing Ianto down on the small bed in the bunker, Jack's bed and kissed him, caressing his body and pushing down on him, totally forgetting that Gwen was in the hub, until she spoke again.

"If you two are having shenanigans in the dark, can you at least make a noise or something?" Gwen said sure that someone was in the hub. Jack was lying on top of Ianto, them both breathing faster with Ianto's heart racing. Ianto was about to get up when Jack lightly pushed him back down again, making sure he made no sound that Gwen could hear, he brought a finger up to Ianto's lips, smiling, and said "_shhh_". He knew Ianto was panicking, but they both knew that Gwen wouldn't come into Jack's office without asking first if they were 'decent' after what happened last time. Jack leant down and kissed Ianto as quietly as he could with a smirk on his lips, enjoying in the added danger of the situation, when Ianto got the chance to get a breath he whispered, "What if she goes looking around, and finds us?", Jack replied "Quite worrying Ianto, she won't, not after last time, 'sides she doesn't even know for certain that were here". He laughed quietly running his hand down Ianto's chest, Ianto relaxing a little whilst Jack placed a kiss on his lips before undoing his buttons to his al-so perfect shirt. Ianto reached up to hold Jack's shoulders but then moved his hand down, trying to unbutton Jack's shirt, but Jack just pushed his hands away and called him 'eager'.

Meanwhile Gwen was sure that Jack and Ianto were not around, if they were she would have heard them by now, she was sure of it. She put her bag down onto the desk and slouched down on the seat with a sigh, no one was around so she didn't need to give a damn about her posture, as Jack had complained about many times before. She began typing something on the computer in front of her, bringing up data, and a little peeved that Ianto was not around to make her coffee. She had gone home as Jack had instructed, but found an empty place along with a note in Rhys' scruffy cursive handwriting 'Gwen, Gone out with Dav and Bannana, be back soon xx'. Well at least that's what he thought by the time Gwen would get home. She sat around for half an hour slicking through the channels on the tv, but nothing was on that she watched, and she had no one to snuggle up to on the couch. She was bored and no one was at home so she thought she may as well have stayed at work, even there she would have had company. But when she arrived it seemed that no one was around, she assumed that they had gone out to get some fresh air, but then who was fielding the calls?. She pushed the thought away and got on with studying the rift predictions as Ianto had done earlier before being interrupted by a horny Jack bloody Harkness.

Jack and Ianto had got as far as being fully naked, when Ianto chickened out. "It doesn't feel right Jack, I'm sorry, I can't, not with Gwen here" and he turned a bright shade of pink, clearly embarrassed, along with nervous of what Jack was going to say. "You know your problem Ianto, you're too good…but I love you for it" he said planting another kiss on Ianto's sweaty face. It was tight in that bunker after all and with just the heat of their bodies touching and struggling to move in the cramped space, along with their feelings for each other making them has raised temperatures, they were both pouring with sweat. Ianto was grateful that Jack had understood and licked a line of sweat off of Jack's chest before kissing him on the lips sloppily, as a sign of appreciation. They both then tried to get dressed, finding it easy to find their clothes in such a small space, but brushing of their bodies made it harder as Jack was way beyond horny and Ianto wanted Jack inside of him. Ianto was dressed first, looking perfect as ever, and lending a hand to a struggling Harkness, Ianto didn't mind, in fact he loved being this close to Jack and being able to touch his body.

Jack was having trouble doing up his flies and Ianto greatly obliged to help, he told him to lie down which Jack found very sexually arousing, with the thought of Ianto being bossy. Then he felt the pressure of Ianto's hands fumbling to find Jack's zip without taking his eyes off of him. Ianto slowly pulled the zip up stroking Jack as he went, making Jack hard. "Now look what you've done" exclaimed Jack, annoyed that he didn't get to have sex, "_Mmm_, looks like I have that effect on you" Ianto joked before he felt Jack push him onto his back and now pressing down on top of him. He could feel Jack's hard-on brushing up against Ianto's and writhed in the thought of having sex with Jack, but knew it just wouldn't be right. Ianto swallowed and tried to push the thought of Jack's body out of his mind. "So how long are we gunna stay like this?, not that I'm complaining". Typical Ianto Jack thought, trying to avert the situation, when he really wanted to fuck him senseless. "As long as it takes" Jack said leaning down towards Ianto and saying it in almost a seductive whisper.

Damn. Why did Jack have to be so attractive and appealing to him?. Ianto knew that Jack thought that this was all a big game to him, but Ianto felt differently. Ianto prised a hand free and slapped Jack's arse cheek, making it sting. "Ohh" jack purred, blocking Ianto's attempt to show how agitated he was into sexual desire, Ianto tutted, and Jack said "Well we could just get out know, and let Gwen know that we were hiding in the dark, together, in my bed, this close.." "Alright, alright, stop it" Ianto said pulling Jack back on top of him. "You secretly like this don't ya Ianto, I can see it in your eyes…you want me bad" Jack teased, whilst Ianto looked worried at the thought that Jack had just read his mind. "Typical you, making out everyone wants you, your obnoxious you know that!" Ianto tried to cover up, but Jack saw through it and gave Ianto that look that he couldn't resist, the look with his eyes sparkling and the raised eye brow. Ianto couldn't resist. "Oh alright, just a little" Ianto admitted.

Just then they heard the cog door open and Ianto jumped at the chance to find out if Gwen was gone, but Jack pushed him back down, but Ianto wouldn't be defeated that easily and pushed Jack back down, climbing up the ladder and feeling Jack's hand grab his arse. "Jack get off!" Ianto whispered, secretly liking Jack's touch, "I'm just making sure your mine" Jack lied, wanting to come inside Ianto's tight little arse. Ianto had got up out of the whole and Jack had followed behind, quite happily, with full view of what was rightfully his, according to him. Ianto crept up to the window of Jack's office, Jack right behind him. In the distance they could see Gwen grabbing her back and leaving out of the door. Ianto turned to look at Jack and Jack questioned suggestively, "Now, where were we?". Ianto slid a hand down to Jack's cock and squeezed it saying "I believe we were here sir", Jack just grunted, and tried to rip Ianto's clothes off before they were interrupted again.

Jack awoke to silence and the freezing cold. He lay next to Ianto who was more than warm as he was covered up; Jack was covered up but sometime during the night, Ianto turned and stole the covers off of Jack, and left him freezing. Jack tried to cuddle up to Ianto to get warm but Ianto was holding the covers so tightly that Jack couldn't prise them out of Ianto's grip, so he tried to nudge him awake. "Ianto" Jack said a little harshly whilst jogging his arm to get him to release the covers, no luck. "Ianto, the hubs on fire!" Jack lied in an attempt to get Ianto up and it worked, "What!" Ianto groaned when his eyes snapped open and was greeted with a laughing Jack. "Bloody hell Jack!, that's wasn't funny…god your freezing" Ianto moaned touching jacks chest as force of habit. "Well, if someone didn't hog all the covers I wouldn't be 'freezing'" Jack did the last part in quoted fingers, trying to do an impression of Ianto. Ianto just smiled and said "Come here!" , lifting the sheets up and revealing some of his bare skin to Jack. Without hesitation Jack dived under the covers next to Ianto and wrapped an arm around his waist, which Ianto placed his hand on, Jack then wrapped one leg around Ianto's and got comfortable. He knew Gwen wouldn't be in till late, she never was, but neither of them minded, it just gave them extra time in bed, snuggled up to each other for warmth.

After ten minutes had passed Jack was still cold and really couldn't be bothered to move, so he moved closer to Ianto and whispered "Ianto?" in his wanting tone. Ianto knew this tone of voice immediately and said a little groggy "What do you want this time Jack?" still with his eyes closed and remaining in the same position, only Jack felt the vibration on Ianto's chest when he spoke. "How do you know I want something?" Jack questioned, "You have that puppy-dog tone, and I would bet that if I turn around you're giving me that pouty look". Jack huffed and began still not knowing how Ianto knew these things "You know I am a very handsome and attractive man, that happens to be the one that I let you top occasionally and.." Ianto interrupted "Cut to the chase Jack, what is it that you want?" Ianto said voice a little muffled as he had half of his face in a pillow, but turning around to see Jack. "Can you possibly go up top and get my clothes, seeing as I am freezing and it's all your fault" Jack explained fluttering his eyelids, Ianto looked at him and said "Blackmail won't get you anywhere, get them yourself!".

Jack tried to look shocked and then said "Pretty please?", but Ianto now wide awake said "No". Jack twisted so that he was now on top Ianto, he kissed him and then said "What about now?", Ianto looked at Jack face still expressionless, "No", Jack removed some of the covers and gently kissed Ianto from the neck down to his waist, "What about now?". He said thinking that Ianto would give in. "Still No..that's not going to get you anywhere" Ianto said as he saw Jack's hand move towards his privates and grabbed it and kissed it. Jack gave up on the killing Ianto with kindness plan and then flopped down onto Ianto with the wail of Ianto beneath him. Jack thought of something and lifted his head, Ianto staring blankly at him to see what he would come up with next. "What if I set Janet on those old films that you have stacked up in the basement, at the room along the end." Jack said trying to blackmail Ianto once again, he tried the kindness route and it didn't work. Ianto looked at Jack with a mixture of alarm and shock, how did Jack know about that, only he knew about that room. Jack read Ianto's expression and said "Yes I know all about that". "Captain Jack Harkness how?..Have you been watching me?". Jack looked at Ianto and said "Your hard not to watch!..the offer still stands" said Jack on a more serious tone. "You wouldn't dare!" Said Ianto looking up at Jack, his body going hard with his arrogance, "Wouldn't i?" Jack said in an attempt to get up. But Ianto pulled him back down on top of him and their bodies were close, Jack rubbed against Ianto and Ianto kissed Jack in return.

Jack pulled out for an second and said "Well, maybe later, your too much of a temptation", Ianto reached a hand up once again to slap Jack's arse, Jack stared at Ianto in disbelief and said "What was that for?, Ianto replied "The threat". "_Mmm_" Jack said nuzzling into Ianto's neck. "It wouldn't have worked though" Ianto admitted, "What?" Jack said forgetting their previous conversation and becoming more interested in Ianto's body, "Your plan, it wouldn't have worked" Ianto said knowing he was claiming the moral high ground, "_Nmm_, and whys that?" Jack said, not really caring, and pressing his lips against Ianto's neck, he felt Ianto shudder then reply. "Because, in order for you to set Janet on my films you'd have to get up, and that's what you tried to avoid at the start, so you may as well have gone and got your own..". Jack stopped Ianto by placing a finger on his lips, "Shut-up and kiss me" Jack said pressing down further on Ianto. "Yes sir!" Ianto replied leaning up to kiss him. "I should make threats more often" Jack said in-between kissing Ianto. "You should!" Ianto replied flipping Jack over onto his back and leaning down to take Jack in his mouth, "Your too intelligent for your own good!" Jack exclaimed, Ianto stopped and said "Yeah, but you love it".

The next day after combatting alien threats once again, bringing the team closer and closer until they are almost like family and they know that they each have each other's backs. Quite surprisingly they finished early and the end of the shift came quickly and Ianto had something in mind. He walked up to Jack's office where he would always find Jack if he couldn't find him wandering about the grounds of the hub, he knocked and entered being greeted by a smiling Jack with his feet rested upon his desk. "Get your feet off of there, they are all muddy!" Ianto moaned at Jack, "What are you my mother?, or better yet, my wife?" Jack exclaimed like a naughty teenager that's been told not to do something by someone that was not an immediate family member. "No but I'm the one who has to clean up the shit that you leave behind!", Jack couldn't argue with that and he brought his feet down off of the desk and propped his elbows on the desk looking at Ianto whilst he brushed the mud into the dustpan, that Ianto seemed to pull out from nowhere.

When the mud had been cleaned off of Jack's desk he looked back at Ianto and said "I assume you didn't wonder all the way up here for nothing?, or to become a crazy cleaner lady?". "Oh yeah" Ianto said just being reminded of the real reason that he came up to see Jack in the first place, "I've brought these two tickets for a rugby game tonight and thought you could be my plus one. There was a moment of silence that filled the air and then Jasck exclaimed "Rugby?, seriously?", Ianto looked at him and said "I just thought we've both had a lot on at work lately and we haven't really spent time together in a while so I thought, you know, if you wanted to?". "Rugby?". "Jack are you going to stop saying rugby like it's some alien sport!" Ianto replied annoyed at Jack, "Yeah but Rugby?, I'm not being funny or anything but you, rugby?, you don't see the type to want to tackle someone to the floor covered in mud, and the whole boots on eh desk thing proved my point". "I thought you might like it,. There are a lot of hot guys that play rugby, in tight uniforms, getting all dirty, rubbing against each other.." Ianto tried to persuade Jack to go as the tickets were non-refundable and he really wanted to actually go somewhere with Jack opposed to being cooped up in the hub twenty-four-seven. "Where's my coat" Jack said almost in a rush, eager to get out, Ianto's ploy had worked.

They used the SUV to get to the stadium which wasn't far from the hub, with Jack driving of course, Ianto offered but Jack denied it wanting to drive the SUV for a change because lately Gwen had been taking over, and he missed being behind the wheel of his precious car. "Slow down there Jack, the rugby players will still be there by the time we do!" Ianto complained as he was being pushed all over the place with Jack's maniac driving. They finally arrived and walked up to the queue of people standing to be seated, Jack hated queues so he turned to Ianto and said "This better be worth it!". Ianto just smirked and linked arms with his captain.

After nearly half an hour queuing which seemed like hell to Jack they had entered the stadium and Ianto was guiding him to their seats, "We are in there" Ianto said ushering Jack to sit down "Number 18 and 19 are ours, sit in which ever one you want". Ianto tugged at Jack's shoulders, gently pulling off his coat and placing it over his arm, much like a waiter would a towel in a restaurant. Jack noted this immediately and said in a concerned tone "its ok Ianto, you're not at work now, relax", Ianto plastered on a smile, but he really didn't mind holding Jack's coat, he loved that coat.

When the game began Jack and Ianto looked at each other, Jack with the look of 'you had better be right about the tight uniforms', and Ianto with the 'behave yourself' look. They knew those looks all too well, just like one another. They both looked back at the men in tight red and white costumes, with oversized helmets and aggressive looks on their faces, it wasn't Ianto's scene he tinged every time one of the men got another speck of mud on their uniforms and Jack saw it, after a while Ianto leaned over to Jack and said "Whoever cleans their uniforms must be a saint because it will be torture trying to get those mud stains out" Jack laughed and grabbed hold of Ianto's hand, Ianto squeezed it, then held it tight "Typical you" Jack said with a smile and his eyes twinkled almost fixated on Ianto. Ianto knew that look and almost immediately turned to watch the game and pretend to be interested even though he didn't really like the game.

After a while Jack was still watching Ianto, and Ianto could tell he was, he could see him out of the corner of his eye, and the back of his neck prickled when Jack looked at him, it was almost a reaction. Jack broke the silence because he knew that Ianto was on to him, "So what's the score Ianto?", Ianto looked around panicking, he didn't know the score because he hadn't been watching the game, sure his eyes were in that direction but he was deep in thought, thinking about Jack and worrying about him watching every move that he made. "_Errm_.." Ianto said whilst trying to figure it out "you seem glued to the game, you must have been distracted by those tight uniforms" Jack joked knowing that Ianto didn't know the answer to his question. Ianto didn't want to look as though he didn't know the answer so decided to guess "It looks like that teams winning" he said with a passive voice, pointing at the other team in the blue and white uniforms, trying to make it seem like he was one hundred per cent sure. "Wrong" Jack said quite quickly making a buzzer sound, he saw that this frustrated Ianto and did it all the more. Ianto snapped "How do you know that?, you haven't been watching it, you've been watching my head the whole time!". Jack stroked the palm of Ianto's hand to try to calm him down a bit, Jack decided he would answer and not let Ianto fume right in front of him because if he ignored him he would be angry at him the whole game and possible the rest of the night, and Jack had plans.

"Because I know everything" Jack said annoying Ianto even more, then with his free hand pointing at the score board and saying "and because it says so on that screen!, you know what that screen shows don't you, it acts as a score board and they generally have them at these types of ga-…". Ianto interrupted him "Alright Mr. Smarty-Pants" and turned his head back to the game. As soon as Ianto looked calmer Jack mumbled "Your lips actually", Ianto turned his head and looked at Jack and said "What!" in almost a growl. Jack gave him a chary stare and then said "I wasn't staring at your head, as nice looking as you are, I was staring at your lips!". Ianto could hardly believe it that Jack had just complimented him, but he used the word nice. "Just my lips?" Ianto asked a little calmer than before, "Well.." Jack admitted and shuffled closer to Ianto and kissed his lips, Ianto got the message, and was a little embarrassed, people were giving them funny looks, but he didn't care which surprised even Jack, so when Jack had stopped he kissed him back more passionately that Jack had just done, he left Jack gasping for air. They both weren't interested in the game anymore, not that they were from the start, Jack got up which startled Ianto, he thought he had done something wrong, but then Jack spoke. "Come on" he said holding out a hand for Ianto to grab hold of, "Whe..where are we going?" Ianto said stuttering a little with the mystery before him. "It's a surprise!" Jack said to Ianto, Ianto got up and grabbed hold of Jack's hand and mumbled "I hate surprises!", "I know you do, but this one is good, I promise" Jack said trying to convince Ianto it wasn't a bad thing. "I still don't believe you" Ianto said like a child being dragged somewhere he didn't want to go, but had been bribed.

Jack led Ianto up the stairs of the stadium, hand in hand with him until they came to an office at the end of the stadium, it looked empty and Jack looked back at Ianto. "Bloody hell, what is it with you and offices, alright maybe you have a fetishes, but seriously does it make you feel all superior or something?" Ianto complained. Jack silenced him by a friendly touch and said "Enough of your welsh complaining, not that I don't like hearing your beautiful welsh vowels". Jack led Ianto into the empty office, much to Ianto's disgust; he pushed Ianto through the door and against the nearest wall and began scratching his scalp and feeling his hair slip through his fingers as he caressed Ianto's body and kissed everything but his lips. Ianto pulled away, cautious as ever and said "Jack!, what are you doing, someone could come back here at any second!", "Actually.." Jack started, "They get the day off today to watch the game, one of the perks of the job, speaking of perks" Jack said in a very seductive tone and Ianto felt Jack's hand slip down to Ianto's zipper. Ianto reached out a hand and grabbed Jack's before he could open his flies, he brought it around to his lower back and placed it there, and he continued to kiss Jack on the lips. Jack laughed and Ianto gave him a confused look. In between laughs Jack said "Ianto, you sly dog!". "What!" Ianto said confused but totally focused on Jack lips. "So this is why you brought me here is it?, don't pretend you weren't thinking it" Jack said grasping Ianto closer and putting the pieces together in his head, he attempted to stare Ianto out. "Okay, okay, I was thinking of something along these lines, but not this, not here" Ianto said honestly seeing Jacks smile widen with every word.

They both laughed and Ianto took control, he kissed Jack's lips once again and he slowly took Jack's coat off, chucking it to the ground and swiftly more his hands up to unbutton Jack's shirt. Jack laughed louder "Easy tiger!", pushing Ianto off him gently, "You love it really!" Ianto said pushing himself against Jack once again. "I do" Jack laughed and kissing Ianto back and unbuttoning Ianto's shirt, releasing the bare flesh beneath, and tracing it with his finger, tickling Ianto. Ianto no longer worried or cared if someone walked in, he was safe in Jack's arms, and that's all he thought of, being in Jack's arms, and way he could get into Jack's arms without appearing needy.


End file.
